Get some Sleep, Shiro!
by author12306
Summary: Just a little, humorous, fluffy oneshot I wrote. It's a KurohxShiro fic, and it's based off a writing prompt I found on Tumblr. Person A is sick, but too stubborn to rest, so person B slips them some type of sleeping medicine and person A falls asleep in the bath/shower. Enjoy, and please review :D


Disclaimer: I don't own K Project

A/N: Okay, this is probably gonna be really OOC because it's been awhile since I've watched K Project, and while I have been working my way through the prequels and what is translated of the sequel I have mostly been reading the ones related to Red and Blue Clan.

* * *

Get Some Sleep, Shiro!

Kuroh first noticed that Shiro looked unwell at breakfast that morning. The white haired boy had dark circles under his eyes, and his nose was red and chapped as if he had been sneezing or blowing his nose constantly. His face around where his sinuses were looked slightly swollen, as if he were congested. His voice didn't make him seem much better.

"Good morning, Kuroh, my lovely wife," Shiro joked. His voice was hoarse and scratchy as if he had a sore throat.

"Don't call me that," Kuroh deadpanned as he laid out breakfast in front of the Silver King, "You should rest today, Shiro. You look unwell."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a little cold," Shiro assured, "I'm sure I'll feel better once I've eaten and gotten ready for the day. I've got a lot to do today, and I'm supposed to go help rebuild the university. After all, it is sorta my fault that so much of it was destroyed." With his last comment Shiro chuckled lightly.

"I don't think it would be wise of you to work very much today," Kuroh said sternly, "If you're getting sick you need your sleep."

"Geez, I'm not dying. Don't worry, like I said its nothing. After breakfast I'll go take a shower and then get going. Would you mind cleaning the house a little today?" Shiro asked.

Kuroh nearly rolled his eyes at Shiro's stubbornness, "I'll make sure the house is spotless for your return. If you're going to be out working all day then you probably need some coffee to help wake you up. I'll go make you some."

"Thanks," Shiro came very close to making another wife joke, but he resisted for the Black Dog's sake. And he didn't particularly want to make the person giving him coffee mad.

Shiro finished his food and put his dishes in the sink just as Kuroh offered him a cup of steaming coffee.

"Thank you, wife," Shiro couldn't resist the comment, this time.

"I wouldn't suggest saying that again," Kuroh warned.

After Shiro had finished the coffee he went to take a shower. He had to admit, the coffee had tasted odd. The taste was familiar, but he couldn't place it. He didn't let the thought bother him, though. As he began searching through his closet for suitable clothes for the day he began to feel drowsy. Maybe Kuroh had been right, he might have been getting sick. He brushed the thought away, and went to let the shower water heat up.

Kuroh felt a little guilty for slipping night time cold medicine into Shiro's coffee, but he countered this guilt with the though that he was only helping the silver haired boy. He knew that the medicine would take effect, hopefully getting Shiro completely to sleep, before Shiro left.

Kuroh was cleaning the dishes and returning them to their rightful places in his kitchen when he heard a rather loud _thud_ from the bathroom, as if someone had fallen down.

He raised a concerned eyebrow and walked to the bathroom door. He knocked loudly on the door, "Shiro, are you okay?"

He received no answer, but if he strained his ears over the sound of the shower he could hear the distinct sound of Shiro snoring.

He mentally facepalmed, he should never have let Shiro take a shower after he had slipped him the cold medicine.

With an exaggerated sigh he opened the door. Sure enough, Shiro had fallen asleep in the shower. Luckily he hadn't hit his head, at least it didn't look like it to Shiro. He turned to shower off and hauled a dripping wet, fast a sleeping Shiro onto the bath mat. He was careful to make sure that Shiro was completely dry before he dressed the sleeping boy and carried him to bed.

"Next time you're sick you should just make things easier on yourself and go to sleep," Kuroh sighed as he returned to cleaning the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is was a disaster but oh well :D Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
